


Morning surprise.

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, ghost!keith, he finally learns keiths name though, keith is a ghost, lance is annoyed with keith but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Lance finally got some sleep, but his morning starts off worse than he'd hoped.





	Morning surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad i want to update as soon as i finish writing lmao, someone needs to hold me back
> 
> but yes heres some more !! if you havent read the first part of this, it would help to make sense lmao since this picks up from the last part!
> 
> also, thank you so much for the positive response to the first part!! it made me so happy that people liked this omg
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

After his last stubborn act of scaring, the ghost did let Lance get some sleep, which he was thankful for. Despite the nights events, he woke up refreshed, and ready to be able to prove to his friends that there  _ is  _ a ghost living in his house after all. If only he filmed it..

Lost in his smug thoughts about being able to prove he was right all along, like usual, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going, because he knew his way around his small apartment so well he could do it with his eyes closed. But today, that didn’t work out so well for him. 

He opened his bedroom door and took the first step out, and his face immediately scrunched up when his foot did not meet the soft carpet in his living room, instead squelching down into a pile of dark green goop. His realisation quickly turned into disgust and he hopped over the goo with his other foot, and clumsily continued to hop the living room, repeatedly whining ‘ew ew ew’ as he pulled off the offending sock. 

Panicked moment over, he finally had a second to think about  _ where  _ the goo came from, because it sure as hell wasn’t there when he went to bed last night. He went through the annoying events of the night, and then it hit him. The ghost phased through his door. He growled, looking around the living room. 

“Get out here!” His tone gave the ghost no question in the matter. “You have some explaining to do!” 

The ghost did comply, flashing into existence on Lance’s sofa, looking up at him with crossed arms and a smug smirk that could match Lance’s best. “Yes?”

That only angered Lance more and he marched over to him, pointedly wagging his finger. “You! You got your - your weird  _ ghost goop _ all over my carpet!” 

“Did I?” The ghost asked nonchalantly. “I didn’t notice.”

Lance made a loud noise of frustration before continuing his march, into the kitchen this time, to pick up a cloth and whatever cleaning supplies he hoped would do the job. He went back into the living room to throw them at the ghost, momentarily forgetting that he was.. A ghost. They phased right through him onto the sofa. His smirk only grew.

“That won’t work. Ghost, remember.” 

“Oh, so you can hold things when you want to throw all of my,  _ very expensive _ , dishes onto the ground, but not when you need to clean up your mess?”

“Yep.” He popped the p, enjoying finally getting a good reaction out of Lance. “Ouch, by the way.” He held his hand against his chest where the cleaning supplies hit, feigning hurt. 

Lance was clearly holding back a lot of rage. He settled on glaring at the ghost, before going towards him and picking up the cleaning supplies himself, not caring about literally sticking his hand through this guy’s stomach.

A little shocked by the action, he disappeared and promptly reappeared across the room, with widened eyes. “That was rude.” 

“You wanna talk rude? What about the hundreds I’ve spent on new dishes? What about the deposit I’m going to lose if this won’t come out?” 

“You’re the one living in my apartment.” The ghost shrugged, watching Lance as he knelt down by the ectoplasm to clean it up. 

“You’re dead. It’s no longer yours.” Lance snapped back, aggressively scrubbing at the carpet. 

The ghost scoffed, sitting down on an armchair in the room. He sat quietly and watched Lance scrub at the carpet for a few minutes, accompanied by a lot of grumbling, of which he knew was all directed at him. He debated his next move for a minute or so, because he was perfectly happy to let Lance scrub at the paranormal stain for the whole day, but when he noticed that Lance was actually getting stressed over this, he sighed. With a flick of his hand, the stain on the carpet was lifted. 

Lance’s eyes widened, and he slowly turned to look at the ghost. “You… You just..” 

“Don’t think I’m going to be nice to you now.” 

“Yeah, but -  _ what _ ? How?” All the former anger in Lance’s voice was gone, replaced by wonder and awe, as well as some confusion.

“It’s ectoplasm. I can control it.” He explained, his tone suggesting that this should be common knowledge. 

Lance suddenly liked his ghost roommate, scooting closer to him. “What else can you do?” 

The ghost rolled his eyes. “Nothing. I’m a ghost, not a wizard. Ectoplasm is ghost stuff.” 

“Well, that’s boring -” He went to say his name, before realising he didn’t know it. He furrowed his brows. “What’s your name, anyway? I’m sure you know mine by now.” 

“Lance.” The ghost confirmed. “I hear it most when your friends are mad at you. Which is a lot.” 

“Yeah, whatever. What’s yours?” 

“Keith.” 

“Even your name is boring.” 

“Hey! The stuff I did in your room last night wasn’t boring!” 

Lance pulled a face. “Dude, work on your wording. If anyone heard that, they’d think of something very different.” 

Keith glared at Lance. “Okay, the ghost stuff I did. That wasn’t boring.” 

Happy with his rewording, Lance gave an actual answer this time. “No, it wasn’t.” Lance paused. Keith smirked. “It was annoying.” And his smirk fell.

“ _ You’re _ annoying.” 

“Nice comeback.” 

“I’ve been dead for, like, 30 years, what do you want from me?” Keith’s tone was more playful instead of serious this time, and Lance had to hold back a genuine smile. Maybe his ghost wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“30 years? So you died in, what, the 80s?” 

Keith just nodded.

“Well, that explains the horrible mullet.” 

Protectively reaching up to his hair, Keith shot a non serious glare at Lance. “It’s not horrible. This was the trend when I was alive.” 

“And now it’s ugly. What can you do?” Lance teased. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, and suddenly a book on the shelf behind them began to float in midair. 

“Okay, okay! I take it back!” Lance held his hands up in a surrender, laughing a little.  The book was pushed safely back onto the shelf, but Keith still kept a watchful eye on Lance. 

The two managed to get through the rest of the day without annoying each other too much, and Keith didn’t even try to keep Lance up that night, but Lance already had a scheme in mind. He wasn’t forgiving Keith for this morning just because his carpet didn’t stain. Keith gave him a morning surprise, so he decided to repay the favour. 

The next morning, Lance woke up especially early. He wasn’t sure how sleep worked for Keith, so just to be on the safe side, he whispered his name to see if he’d respond. He didn't. Lance smirked, and put his plan into action. About half an hour later, he was stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Hey, Keith?” He called. “Can you come into the kitchen for a sec?” 

Keith appeared in front of Lance, exactly where he wanted him to. His smirk grew. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing.” Lance shrugged, walking past Keith and out of the kitchen, whistling joyfully as he did so. 

Keith went to follow him, but found he couldn’t move further than one step. He furrowed his brows, before looking down below him, noticing a circle of salt around his feet. He narrowed his eyes, trying to move despite it, trying to blow it out of place, but nothing worked. He huffed. 

“Lance! You’ll regret this!” He let his anger be known through his tone, but Lance wasn’t scared.

“Okay, Casper! Whatever you say!” He laughed, settling down on the sofa to enjoy his morning ghost and ectoplasm free. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay I kind of went on a fluffy/soft banter tangent in there but that always seems to happen whenever I write klance rip
> 
> but yes, keith continues to be petty but lance gets his own back this time (tbh lance getting back at him was something that came to me last minute but it was too good not to include) 
> 
> (ive also got Another part written already and honestly im highkey in love with it, its a lil longer than these two and my fave so far aaa) 
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated ! <3


End file.
